Soviet Military (Red Alert 3)
The Soviet Military is the combined forces of the Soviet Union, one of the major powers of the War of the Three Great Powers. In a world where both Adolf Hitler and Albert Einstein were both erased from history, the Soviet Union managed to drive back the allies, conquering all of Europe with the Low Countries remaining the last Allied stronghold in Europe. However, before the Soviets could make the final push, the Empire of Japan declared that it was their Divine Destiny to rule the world. Now facing a new enemy, the Soviet Union struck an uneasy alliance with the Allied forces all the while secretly gathering forces in Cuba to invade the United States when the war would be over. After the Battle of Tokyo, however, this plot was revealed to the Allies by Dr. Zelinsky, a defecting Soviet scientist. The Allies managed to push out the communist forces from Cuba before teleporting their forces to Leningrad inorder to bring the Soviet rulers to justice. During the battle, the Soviet government attempted to escape to the moon but were captured and placed in cryo-prison by the Allies. With all of its high ranking officials and important cities captured, the Soviet Union collapsed and was taken over by the Allies. Battle vs. Global Defense Initiative (by STRiiK3R115) No battle written WINNER: GLOBAL DEFENSE INITIATIVE Expert's Opinion The GDI was victorious because its soldiers were used to fighting in limited numbers, whereas the Soviets were more used to attacking in massive numbers. The GDI has trained in more diverse environments than the Soviets, as well as packed more advanced and damaging weapons, which in the end brought them the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Nod (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Amazon Desert, Brazil Shortly after their campaign in the US, the Brotherhood of Nod decided to turn their old lab into a military base. The Commander was meeting with Kane and one of his Commandos in a locked room to discuss the recent news about a third party in the Third Tiberium War. A small GDI force had gotten into a skirmish with a force wearing red and with tanks like theirs but with an odd symbol on their flag. Kane knew what the hammer and sickle meant, it took him back to before the First Tiberium War. He used the Soviets then to further his goals and even had one of his followers kill their leader Joseph Stalin although he had to shoot her afterwards to prevent suspicion. But they weren't the same, they seemed far different compared to what he remembered and he had a feeling they had advanced in technology. Perhaps not as much as they had but he was still cautious. "Kane, we've discovered a group of infantry that we believe belong to the Soviets a couple miles from the base. Permission to engage?" "Permission granted. The Brotherhood can deal with these interlopers." "Should I support them?" Kane turned to the Commando before giving her orders after hearing the radio message. "You will remain here with the Commander in case there are more of them. I will leave you in charge from now on, Commander." But as he went to leave to leave, he saw the screen in the room crackle to life and saw a man who he realized was wearing a Premier outfit. "Kane! We finally meet. My name is Cherdenko and I would like to offer your troops mercy if you're willing to surrender." "You will never take the Prophet!" "Suit yourself, we outnumber you and we come with one of our finest Commanders." "I suppose your people are still angry about Stalin's demise?" "Indeed and they want your head. You didn't think you could hide from us, did you?" "I have only one last thing to say to you, Cherdenko. You can't kill the Messiah." "We'll see about that. I believe a Kirov's bomb could do the job quite nicely." Kane finally left the room and went to the Carryall outside as the Nod army prepared for battle. Soviet Base The Commander waited for Cherdenko to give him orders for the present mission in the office with Soviet flags and memorabilia. "Commander, I have given you the finest equipment and troops including Natasha we have to take over this rebel base. I hope you will not fail like the troops in Washington." "No sir. I will not fail you like Oleg did." "I hope you won't, may you achieve victory once more." Cherdenko left the office, not even waiting to hear how the infantry were dealing with the attacking force. The Commander was his best hope for gaining control of this new world that they had arrived at. Turns out they couldn't just go back in tine, they could go forward as well and at least they knew what the Brotherhood was. Nearby Plains A firefight had started between the Militant Squads and Conscripts with both sides taking several losses due to the assault rifles at first. A couple well-armored Militants in combat suits were able to tank the barrage and shred the Conscripts until one got the bright idea to throw a molotov cocktail at them. The flames spread and ignited the Nod soldiers who started rolling around in a panic. Some of the Soviet soldiers began a bayonet charge to capitalize on their advantage and one skewered a Militant before a rocket blew them both up. However another Squad member fell to flak shot right after and it was clear that both force's heavier troops were now in combat as well. Neither the Militant Rocket Squads or Flak Troopers really changed much however as their slower weapons couldn't compete with the faster assault rifles with many falling to them within the first volley anyways. But the skirmish would soon be over as the Shadow Team glided in and dropped down before riddling the Soviet soldiers with bullet holes from their machine pistols. Their bullets started bouncing off of the other newcomer's heavy armor however and the Tesla Troopers turned several of the Team members into skeletons with their cannons. What hurt their morale even more was when one of them turned to flee and stepped on a mine, blowing him to bits. The Soviet Military had clearly won this engagement and wiped out the remaining Brotherhood of Nod troops before cheering in victory. Unbeknownst to them however was that a single Shadow had survived and stuck a detonation pack to one of the Troopers which finally killed one of them in a massive explosion that also took out another and several lesser infantry. His victory was shortlived as he was surrounded and cut down by ADK-45, flak launcher, and Tesla cannon fire before the Military troops marched onwards as the rest of their army arrived. Some time later... The Soviet Military waited outside the Nod Base waiting for orders until a Flak Trooper heard something. While the Conscripts laughed at him as they didn't see anything in the sky, the Vertigo Bombers suddenly appeared and unfortunately their bombs were dropping on the Apocalypse Tanks. Not only did the Soviets' greatest vehicles take heavy damage, even more infantry died from shrapnel with the poor Flak Trooper getting an Apocalypse tread spike in the throat. Even a Bullfrog got its flotation device punctured but the Vertigos paid for this insult. Two were shot out of the sky by flak cannons and a third was heavily damaged but managed to escape with one that only needed minor repairs at best. Still the Military had regained some of its pride but had no idea what waited for them in the base as engines roared to life and a tall figure with red eyes started stomping towards them. The Avatar Warmechs' Obelisk lasers opened fire on the already-damaged Apocalypse Tanks, the red beams blowing one up and killing several more surrounding infantry. The others were damaged even more and the Soviet aircraft rushed to take out the most dangerous Brotherhood vehicles, a barrage of rockets and bombs hit the three titans but all still stood tall. The Tesla Troopers rushed to the Avatars and ignored the flamethrower, their armor protecting them from the heat while another poor Flak Trooper got burnt alive. The Teslas activated their EM disruptors which managed to stop a third barrage on the Tanks, allowing them to fire their 125mm Drakon cannons with no competition and two of the Warmechs finally fell. Meanwhile the Raider Buggies and Scorpion Tanks were facing off with the Bullfrogs and Hammer Tanks, the infantry were too busy either panicking from the constant chaos or focused on the Avatars. The EMP coils wouldn't work at this range so the Raiders were stuck with their machine guns and two lasers, the former did basically nothing to the Military vehicles but the latter blew up a single Bullfrog each. The Nod vehicles suffered far more losses, the 23mm cannons tearing most of them apart with the sheer power. The Tanks seemed to fare better with the deadlier Scorpions led by a single laser-using one took out the Hammers much faster, however the Leech Beams were active on some of them. An Apocalypse decided to help its smaller brethren and anhilated the leader and a particularly lethal ace in one barrage, both had the Leech Beams targeting them and the smaller Tanks now turned the Nod weapons against them. As the tide turned and the other vehicles made a tactical retreat, the final Warmech stubbornly held its ground even as it noticed a red light on it. The Avatar only got one last shot off, destroying one more Apocalypse, before the aircraft swooped in and sent two missiles right into its "face". The Warmech finally toppled over and the Kirov Airships flew over the base before dropping a barrage of bombs on it and opening a breach for the Soviets to enter. As they stepped inside a detonation pack went off under the Tanks and took out some more Hammers, to make matters worse a swarm of Venoms came out. The auto-cannons and chainguns couldn't compare to the damage done by their leader's laser cannon which took out a Twinblade in a single shot. However the Brotherhood learned why flak was preferred in the Military once more as more Venoms fell to that onslaught than the rockets and cannons blasting some of them apart. Unlike last time Nod's aircraft didn't get away and Natasha climbed the nearby stairs to get to a better sniping position. Her assumptions were correct as the final infantry units came out with the vehicles and the Bombers managed to fly above the Kirovs and explode two of them. Luckily no one was near them except for other Airships so the debris didn't harm them but the Vertigos were finally destroyed, actually due to the Twinblades' efforts this time alone. The Apocalypse went out of the formation and dealt with the Brotherhood's vehicles by grinding them up with its chain treads. This left the other Soviet vehicles free to focus on the pesky Militant Rocket Squads firing at them and boosted the infantry's morale as the Shadow Team was slaughtered much quicker this time. Natasha took out a couple well-armored Militants before hearing something behind her and leaping behind the wall. Lasers cut through the staircase and the Commando then focused on the wall but the Apocalypse fired at the hall, exploding it. Unfortunately that left the true comrade Apocalypse who had saved the Hammers, ate the filthy stealth boys' remaining vehicles, and saved Natasha from certain death, open to a single rocket to its gas tank. Truly a tragedy on par with Darth Plagueis the Wise, the noble Tank exploded just as the last Militant was cut in half by the sheer amount of rifle bullets the enraged Conscripts shot at him. The Military's other hero cautiously tried to climb down but only got smacked in the face with a laser pistol, her sniper shot missing despite the close range. The Commando dropped her weapons and kicked away Natasha's, opting to strangle her instead, if this would be her last battle she would make her last kill worthy of Kane's approval. A nearby Conscript took his bayonet off and threw it to Natasha who promptly used it to stab deep into the stomach of the Nod hero. After kicking the fanatical Commando back, Natasha shot her right between the eyes with her rifle. The Soviet Military erupted into cheer as the last of the Brotherhood of Nod army was killed. Shortly after, the enemy Commander was executed in Russia and a new Soviet base replaced the Brotherhood one with a gold memorial to the true comrade Apocalypse Tank in the middle of it. Winner:Soviet Military Expert's Opinion The Brotherhood of Nod was completely outclassed in this fight with their only advantages being an equally useless main infantry, the devastating Avatar Warmechs, and the X-Factors. However the Soviet Military's great power all around meant that they took control of the skies and their Hero was superior as well. Their tactics also were more useful in this fight's scenario. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:World War Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Asian Warriors